Thanks for Being There
by Harper Robedeaux
Summary: When Donna has a sudden seizure, Josh springs into action
1. Thanks for Being There- pt1

Title: Thanks for Being There  
  
Author: Harper Robedeaux  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Drama/Angst, Romance (J/D)  
  
Summary: When Donna has a sudden seizure, Josh springs into action.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them (but oh, how I wish.)  
  
Notes: Thanks to all whom have reviewed past stories I've written (. This fic was inspired by an incident a few weeks ago in which I was walking to class with a friend and she collapsed and had a very violent seizure.  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
"Donna," I hear from across the bullpen as I walk to my desk. Barely 30 seconds in the door and already I have to feed my child. Well, give my boss some file/important piece of information. Same difference. I walk into his office and say "What?" in a tone that I immediately regret. Josh looks confused and almost angry.  
  
"Donna, what was that tone for?"  
  
"I'm so sorry." Before I can finish my sentence he gets up and stands in front of me.  
  
"Donna, are you OK," he asked softly and rather concerned. I gathered my composure and said, "I'm fine, Josh." He smiled at that. I then asked, "What was it you wanted?"  
  
He looked confused for a split second before it finally hit him. "Oh, I need any information I can get on that oil spill that happened a couple days ago."  
  
"I got that information last night, it's sitting on your desk," I say, and knowing he's about to argue with that statement, I fish it out of a sea of papers and chewed up pens. I hand it to him, he said "Thanks," and I walked out of his office and took a seat at my desk  
  
* * *  
  
She's obviously not all right. First, she snaps at me, second, her face was unnaturally pale (I know she has alabaster skin, but there is a difference between that pale and sickly pale), and third, she's at her desk right now shaking like it's frigid in here, which, to be honest, it's a bit warm.  
  
I stop myself right there. If something was terribly wrong, she'd tell me, right? She probably didn't get enough sleep and in turn drank too much coffee. That seems like a reasonable senario. Probably was staying up late with a local gomer. Okay, STOP IT! Besides, don't you have a meeting to be getting to?  
  
As soon as this thought enters my mind, Donna walks into my office saying "Josh, your meeting with the people for the oil spill is in 30 seconds." I smile at her and get up, not even about to get into a "Your watch sucks" argument.  
  
She walks with me through the bullpen. "You feeling better," I ask.  
  
"Actually, I feel a bit funny right now, but it'll pass," she said, rather sure of herself.  
  
"Funny? Like how?"  
  
As soon as these words had escaped, she passed out. Luckily, I caught her. With Donna in my arms, I quickly ran back to my office.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Thanks for Being There- pt2

1 Title: Thanks for Being There  
  
Author: Harper Robedeaux  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Drama, Romance (J/D)  
  
Summary: When Donna has a sudden seizure, Josh springs into action.  
  
Disclaimers: see part 1  
  
Note: "the meeting with the oil spill people" should be "meeting with staff".  
  
Part 2/?  
  
I took her into my office and lay her down on the couch. "Donna! Donna!" I call out to her. All of a sudden, her body began twitch. Her head moved from side to side, her legs bent and straightened out, her arms began to fly about, and she began making noises, like someone was hurting her. I grabbed her hand, only to have it yanked away, rather forcefully. And I thought she was strong before.  
  
CJ appeared outside of my office and said in a demanding tone before she walked in, "Josh, what the hell is going on in here? We have staff in a minute." She has barely finished before she saw exactly what was going on. She stood there not knowing what to say for a second. "How did this happen."  
  
"Her and I were walking to my meeting with the oil spill people and she hasn't been well this morning to begin with, and I asked her how she was, and she replied she was feeling funny. Then she just passed out and I brought her in here."  
  
"How long has she been doing this?"  
  
"A few minutes. CJ, go get someone." She nodded and immediately set out.  
  
* * *  
  
I can't believe this. Donna is lying on Josh's couch twitching like she was possessed. He looked so worried about her, but then again, I would be too. But then again, he looked almost TOO worried, like she was his lover or something like that. I push these thoughts out of my head as I head to Charlie's desk.  
  
"Charlie, where's the First Lady," I ask.  
  
"She's in the residence. is something wrong?"  
  
"Could you go get her? Tell her I'm pretty sure Donna Moss is having a seizure in Josh Lyman's office."  
  
* * *  
  
The phone was ringing next to the chair I was sitting in. For what reason could someone be calling me this early? I pick up the phone and mutter a weary "Hello?"  
  
"Dr. Bartlet?" It was Charlie. He sounded a bit fazed.  
  
"Yes. Charlie, what's this about?" Now I'm getting worried.  
  
"CJ told me to get you. She's pretty sure Donna Moss is having a seizure in Josh's office."  
  
"I'll be right there," I said I dropped the phone on the reciever. I quickly got a bag of medical supplies and went down to Josh's office.  
  
* * *  
  
What's taking so long? Why isn't anyone down here? Several other questions were floating through my mind as Dr. Bartlet came through the door. She kneeled down beside Donna and said to me, "Josh, when it comes to seizures there is not much you can do, except wait for it to be over and make sure her head doesn't hit anything. Seizures can last anywhere from a few minutes to an hour, depending on how serious it is. She may come out of it, only to go back in. When she comes out talk to her, see if she recognizes you. Also, when she comes to she'll probably have some trouble speaking, and she'll probably go straight to sleep. I'll inform Jed that you won't be making the staff meeting. I want you to stay here with her and watch her. If after another 5 minutes she doesn't stop, call me."  
  
"What will happen then?"  
  
"We'll have to take her to the hospital."  
  
I swallowed hard and nodded and she smiled at me in sort of a knowing way. "I know you'll take good care of her," she said as she left the room.  
  
Whoa. Now what was that supposed to mean? I mean, yeah, sure, Donna's my friend, I'll probably be reacting the same way if Sam were doing this. No, I'd probably let Ainsley handle it. She'd take really good care of him. HEY!!! Is that what she meant? That I would take care of her in THAT way? Then I look at Donna. She screams like someone is attacking her. And even though I know no one is, it makes my heart ache just to hear it. I swear to god if someone did that to her, I'd kill them because I just love her too much. Oh. My. God. Did I just say I loved her? My heart and mind are bickering. My heart says go for it, what is there to loose? But my mind answers, a perfectly good assistant, a great platonic relationship, not to mention our JOBS! My heart said, but you love her NOW! My mind says, love can wait until Bartlet is out of office. My heart said, but she might be gone by then! My mind said, this is true. GO FOR IT! Ok. so I have the two in agreement. They think, or rather I think, I should go for it. Ok. But will she?  
  
* * *  
  
Another 5 minutes have passed and she is still twitching. I sigh, and call out, "Dr. Bartlet!" She came in and nodded. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. Someone called 911 and explained that one of the assistants at the White House was having a seizure that had lasted about 15 minutes. I could see the lights and hear the sirens, which made me remember the last time I was in the hospital. After they had taken her away I followed the ambulance to the hospital. Thoughts were racing. Will she be okay? Is this the first time this has happened? Is she epileptic? If she is, why didn't she tell me?  
  
TBC. 


	3. Thanks for Being There- pt3

1 Title: Thanks for Being There  
  
Author: Harper Robedeaux  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Drama, Romance (J/D)  
  
Summary: When Donna has a sudden seizure Josh jumps to the rescue  
  
Disclaimer: see pt 1  
  
Part 3/3  
  
I'm sitting in the waiting room waiting. Nah, I'm sitting in the waiting room juggling! It's been roughly 30 minutes, or so my watch says. But I guess my watch really must suck because it seems like hours.  
  
"Mr. Lyman," a nurse in her late forties finally says. I stood up and nodded in recognition. She proceeded. "We finally stabilized Ms. Moss 10 minutes ago, and contacted her roommate to see if she had any condition, and as it turns out, she is epileptic, but hasn't been taking her medication." The nurse then looked up at me, "Mr. Lyman, you're her boss, how could you not know she is epileptic?"  
  
"I don't know, the subject never came up," I said, trying to hide my shock and frustration. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure, room 211."  
  
I thanked the nurse and went up to Donna's room.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat up in my room, still trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing I remember was walking with Josh to staff… Oh shit, did I do this in front of him? Damn it! Damn it Damn it Damn it!  
  
I heard a knock at the door and saw Josh's worry ridden face. He took a seat next to me and held my hand. He looked me in the eye and said, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling ok," I said with a slight smile. He heaved a sigh and looked at the ground. He only does that when there's something he needs to tell me something.  
  
"Josh?" No answer. "Josh, spit it out."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were epileptic," he asked in an almost too forceful tone. Donna sat there in shock. She swallowed and began to answer.  
  
"I didn't want to get any special treatment."  
  
"Special treatment?"  
  
"Back in high school and even college people would get wary every time I complained of being sleepy, because that is my warning sign. And every time, for example, we would have a free day in band and I'd use it to sleep. If I'd twitch in my sleep people would get worried."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"So then my junior year I got put on meds, and they worked incredibly well, but during times of stress sometimes I forget to take them. My roommate knows I'm epileptic because I had one when we were both at home during the re-election and I had simply not taken them. And I guess this past week I've been forgetful."  
  
He squeezed my hand, still not looking me directly in the eye. I guess something on the wall had fascinated him. I cracked a smile and said, "Thanks for being there."  
  
He looked up at me and I saw an emotion different from the worry and frustration I had seen earlier. It was a caring look. He lifted his head and kissed me on the cheek and rested his head on mine.  
  
"Anytime," he muttered as he pulled me into an embrace.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
